


The second lesson

by monalo4



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Anatomy, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Simon as teacher, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalo4/pseuds/monalo4
Summary: This one lesson on a bridge was definitely not enough and Daphne desperately needs more information, but there is no one she could talk to about it. Or maybe...?
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	The second lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Bridgerton two days ago (yup, an all nighter) and I'm mesmerized, so there is an effect of my imagination running wild.  
> Please note that English isn't my first language - if you find any grammatical errors, please let me know, so I could fix it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to you all :)

Daphne was standing at the window in her bedroom. The moon was almost full this night, enlightening the outer area and part of the furniture inside. She was so pensive that she almost missed quiet _click!_ of the door and soft steps on the carpet. She thought it was her mother, but suddenly she caught a subtle smell that she was associating with only one person.

“You were avoiding me, Your Grace, for two days and now you are sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night? That’s rather scandalous, don’t you think?“

“How did you know it was me?“, he retorted, stopping just behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body, but it was _not enough_. She called herself to order, she shouldn’t let herself to be distracted by his physicality.

“That is not important. What are you doing here? Someone could see you.“

“We are getting married tomorrow, my presence here would do no harm to you and your honor. Besides, I sincerely doubt anybody would be looking for you at this time.“

“And yet you are, Your Grace. Why?“

“Would you still be calling me that after tomorrow? Is that necessary?“ She didn’t respond, waiting. “I thought you could be... nervous about our wedding. Well, mostly about what will be happening later.“

He stepped closer, sliding his hands on her hips. Daphne shuddered and unconsciously tilted her head back and to the side, leaning it on his shoulder and baring her neck to his touch. He couldn’t stop himself and kissed it, moving to her ear and biting it lightly. She was writhing in his arms, rubbing deliciously against his body. He was fighting with himself to not take her right this moment.

“Am I wrong? You seem to be rather comfortable with my touch“, he whispered, still brushing her ear with his lips. She bit her lip, but that didn’t stop her from moaning. He almost lost his control at that sound. “Should I stop?“

“No! I mean... no. Do not stop. Just... tell me. Nobody tells me anything.“

He sighed and braced himself. He came there with this exactly purpose, to enlighten her with some things about their closest future and activities, but he wasn’t ready for her to be so compliant, so... eager.

“Do you remember what I told you the other day about touching yourself?“ He would miss her quiet “yes“ if she hadn’t nod her head. “Did you...?“

Her answer was even less audible than the first one. He wasn’t surprised by that – it was seemed as inappropriate to talk about this in decent company, especially by young ladies. They were kept in the dark until the very wedding night and even then... He knew there was large group of men that wasn’t interested in explaining anything, they were just _doing_. He definitely wasn’t one of them.

“And did you explore it more? I mean, did you touch yourself just outside or inside too?“

She tried to turn around, but he didn’t let her. If she just looked at him with those pretty eyes, he would lost it and regret it later. He kissed her neck once again.

“I-inside...? How...?“, she stuttered, straightening herself.

“So you did not. That is perfectly fine. Could you... could you do it right now? I will guide you.“

She almost turned against his will to ask if he had lost his mind. But... she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know. And he will see her naked in less that twenty four hours anyway.

“Could you not do it yourself?“, she asked shyly.

“Oh, I could, believe me. I would do it with utter delight, but...“ He paused and bent closer over her back. “If I do that, if I just touch your soft skin, we will have our pre-wedding night _right now._ “

Daphne shuddered again, imagining... She didn’t even know what to imagine and she felt a wave of sudden frustration. She breathed deeply a few times and raised her hands to her breasts, just like she did earlier, when she was alone in her bed. Her little buds was hard and perky, and she felt hotness gathering in her lower parts.

Simon’s hands squeezed her hips tighter and his own hips started to press against her more and more. He didn’t want to startle her, but he couldn’t stop himself. She gasped, feeling his hard member against her bum, and slowly moved one of her hands much lower, gathering her gown and exposing ivory skin of her thighs to the moonlight – and to his prying eyes.

“Do you remember this tiny bud between your legs?, he whispered, trying to regain some control – although _dirty talk_ could not be the best way for it. Still, he promised her his guidance. And he was a man of his word. “Did you move further?“

Daphne declined, shaking her head. It was so inappropriate and yet so good that she was like mesmerized. She found that knot just now and was rubbing it with her wet fingers, matching her rhythm with his hips. She didn’t realised that she is moving against him as well.

“Oh my god, Daph...“ He stepped back a little to escape from this wonderful friction. Just a few seconds more and he would come in his pants like some inexperienced schoolboy. He caught his breath and started again. “Move your fingers further. What are you feeling?“

She did just what he asked and found out smaller folds with a depression in the end. To said she was surprised was an understatement.

“Simon, what is it? Is something wrong with me?“

He felt furious. Furious at this society that was all about pretty looks and overdecorated dresses and pretentious balls. Society that let its women – mothers, sisters, daughters – be doomed by lack of basic knowledge about _anything_ besides submissing to men. He breathed deeply. His arousal was almost gone – for now, at least – so he could control himself just fine and show her properly.

“There is nothing wrong with you“, he said calmly but firmly. “Turn around, please.“

“But you...“

“I know, it is fine. I just needed to calm down. You are very... challenging.“

She did as he asked, but she didn’t look him in the eyes. He touched her chin with his fingers and raise it slightly.

“Do not be ashamed. You are beautiful like that and _this_ “, he gestured between them “is perfectly normal. Do you want to know what... what do you have down there? I think it’s a decent start.“

She didn’t think about it too much.

“Yes, please. I’d like to know.“ She was less excited right now and more curious, but she was sure that it was just temporary. He might be calmer, but he still had this mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you want me to show you or do you like to be the explorer...?“

“And how exactly, pray tell, that showing will look like?“

He didn’t answer, he just picked her up and then sat her down on the wide windowsill. After looking at her for a few seconds, to be sure she was fine with it, he bent closer and kissed her lips. She raised her hands and pulled his hair, surprised when he moaned into her mouth. A moment later she made the same sound when he catched the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up, slowly, over her thighs.

“Are you sure?“, he whispered against her lips. She just nodded, so he placed his hand on her naked thigh and carefully slid it higher and higher, until he reached the junction of her thighs. She gasped faintly when he didn’t stop and touched familiar bud. “This is clitoris, your new best friend.“ He rubbed it gently, making her moan. She clasped her lips with her hand, pure panic in her eyes. “For tonight it may be the best option, but tomorrow and later... you don’t need to quiet yourself. I would love to hear your sweet moans.“

His eyes was radiating with lust again and she couldn’t stop herself and just grabbed his neck and kissed him. His tongue in her mouth was a very new, but very pleasant thing, so she could just moan one more time. His fingers was wandering lower, waking her body in the most delicious ways.

“This is inner labia or _labia minora_ ,“ he continued, touching these folds she found out earlier. “And, of course, outer labia or _labia majora_.“ He paused, covering her core with his palm. “These are for protection mainly. But I’d dare to say that they could bring you much pleasure too.“ He restarted, sliding against them with much wetter fingers. She was soaking and he didn’t even touch her center.

He stepped back slightly to look at her. She was flushed and breathing rapidly, so her breasts was raising and falling under her gown. He couldn’t wait to see them without any covers, to see her body in all of its glory. But that had to wait until tomorrow.

“There is only one part left, the one you’ve been so alarmed about, I believe.“ He waited, unspoken question in his eyes. She smiled hesitantly, but nodded eventually. He knew he needed to be careful to not hurt her. “Do you want to do it yourself?“

“I... I’m not sure.“

He sighed.

“Daphne. In spite of everything you might be hearing in this subject, this is your body and your decision. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’d just like you to know what is going on right now. Like, what are you feeling and why. And, eventually, what am I feeling about it. Will you give me your hand?“

He did it; he just waited for her answer, not pressuring about anything. She finally moved her hand on her thigh and then higher, just like he did earlier. She didn’t take her eyes off of his, even for one second. When she met this strange place once again, he just smiled at her reassuringly and slowly covered her fingers with his.

“I dare to say that _this_ – your vagina – will be the most important place for us, when we will be back with this... conversation tomorrow night.“

She felt him pressing slightly at her middle finger, which was delving into her flesh. She expected resistance any moment, but there was _none_. She gasped, realising that there was... hole in her body. Wet, warm hole. And touching it was bringing her pleasure, although not as much as touching her tiny bud... _clitoris_.

“Do you like it?“, he asked, catching her palm and pulling it from her body, just to be pushing it back again a few seconds later. Then doing it again. And again. And again. And just when she was getting used to this feeling, he slid his finger inside her, next to her own. She moaned loudly and pulled him by the shirt on his chest to hide her face against it. There was a little bit of pain, but mostly overwhelming pleasure.

“Simon, I...!“, she paused and almost cried, when sudden wave of pleasure flooded her body and mind. “What... what was that?“, she gasped eventually, just as he stopped and pulled their fingers out of her wet core. “No, don’t...! Don’t stop, please. I want to...“

He hugged her tighter, licking and biting her ear and neck. She was writhing against him, looking for release.

“What do you want? You need to tell me.“ He smirked at her, seeing her abashment. He knew it’s a long way for her to open up to him, to _this_ , like that, but he also needed her to know that it’s perfectly normal. And that he loved it.

“I want... I want your fingers in me, Simon, don’t stop!“

That was more than he was expecting. Apparently he underestimated her.

“Your wish is my command, my dearest.“

He stepped closer, kissing her neck and lips and slowly sliding two fingers into her tight channel. He was pushing and pulling them, bit by bit, until she opened up more, and then he sped up, adding his thumb to her clitoris. He barely had time to cover her lips with his own and she was coming, squeezing his fingers in the most exquisite way and flooding them with her wetness. He didn’t stand a chance; he came with her, wetting his pants. But that didn’t matter at that moment.

He waited patiently for her to regain her senses. When her breathing was normal again, he stepped back a bit and smiled at her.

“Did that... enlightened some things for you?“, he asked teasingly.

“Oh, I’m not sure, Your Grace“, she responded, squinting at him and tilting her head. “There is surely much more subjects to enlighten me about. Like... what will you be doing with _this one_?“ She dropped her hand on his member and squeezed lightly through his pants.

Simon moaned, overstimulated. He knew that he didn’t cover it all with his... lesson and that she has every right to be still curious, but... She brought it on herself. And she won’t know what hit her. He leaned over her.

“I’ll _fuck_ you with it until you’d be screaming my name over and over, Daphne“, he whispered wickedly, then kissed her hard and deep and stepped back, heading for the door. “Dream about me, my dearest _wife_.“

And just like that he was gone. She eventually went to bed, but was tossing and turning for the rest of the night. Her imagination run wild with this new informations and her body was still processing it, flooding her with emotions – mostly. She knew it will be long day, but then... She smirked to herself. _Then it will be very, very long night_. She squeezed her thighs and got up. _You created a monster, Your Grace, and now you will have to live with it._


End file.
